random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Riffing an OK K.O.! critical post
The salty Enid stan is back at it again, bringin' ya some more bullshit from the crits! Chapter One - A Character From A Cartoon is Actually The Modern Embodiment of Over-Sexualized Video Game Characters "Yeah you may notice that her body shape is “unconventional”. It’s of course completely realistic that her abdomen is half the width of a single one of her legs. Don’t you see all the women who’s stomach is half the width as one of their legs all the time?" *First and foremost, IT'S A CARTOON. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REALISTIC. THE FIRST TIME I EVEN LOOKED AT OK KO AND CAME ACROSS ENID'S DESIGN, I NEVER THOUGHT "Hey, her body type is quite odd. Where are her organs supposed to go?" BECAUSE I DON'T CARE. "Yeah this is pretty bad. Her body type is completely unrealistic. Now it’s been said the damage that giving unrealistic body types can do to girls. It’s also been said how it’s really exploitive towards women especially black women. It’s also been brought to my attention that Enid’s sexualized design is even worse because she’s a black teenager and there’s a problem with young black girls being targets of pedophilia. Plus making her exaggeratedly “thicc” perpetuates body stereotypes for black women (yes there are a lot of of curvy black women, but there’s also a lot of non curvy ones as well and that aspect of their body doesn’t always need to be exaggerated)." *AGAIN, IT'S A FUCKING CARTOON. *Enid isn't canonically confirmed as black! Try again, fucko! *DO CHARACTERS HAVE TO LOOK LIKE ROLEMODELS? If a kid watches OK K.O.! and sees Enid as a rolemodel, then obviously they want to be like her in terms of fighting and stuff like that! IT DOESN'T MEAN THEY WANT TO WALK AROUND IN A CROP TOP AND DISPENSE SARCASM ON THE DAILY. MOST KIDS AREN'T THAT STUPID. *I'm having a goddamn acid reflux right now NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE REALISTIC "Why the hell are you pissed off at this!? Are you guys so anti-feminist that any victory for feminism is offensive for you? This leads me to an important question that I have had for a long time; do a lot of guys not find real women attractive? Like seriously, there’s the comments that says that the women will now be ugly. Really? Women whose boobs aren’t unnaturally large are ugly? If you think that then you must have a sad life, not being able to find the “perfect” woman with a tiny waist, but big boobs. Well people aren’t really into boobs as much as they were in the 2000s, people are into thicc women. Meaning that Enid’s proportions is the modern equivalent to those skinny women with big boobs that you use to see in video games (and maybe you still do sometimes)." *Someone having no problems with a design ≠ anti-Feminist. Try again, fucko. *Yeah, a lot of guys don't find real women attractive. *You do have a point there with the comment about some people thinking about women whose boobs aren't unnaturally large are ugly tbh *HAAAAAAAAA THIS COMPARISON IS THE FUCKIN' WORST IM DYINNNNNNNNn "Anyway I think it’s time to ask a question that many feminist won’t ask, is this even hot?" *tea "In my opinion, no! I’ve never found it to be hot, even before becoming a feminist. When I was a teen and I saw a skinny women with big boobs in a video game my reaction wasn’t “Oh I’m in heaven!”, no my reaction was “Really?!”. It always felt so pandering to me and looked so stupid! I made fun of it all the time. Now before anyone accuses me of being self righteous, I’ll admit that I’ve been guilty of heterosexual nonsense too. If I see a hot girl I might look twice (but not stare, that’s creepy) and I realized recently that art blogs that draw cute women are more likely to get me to follow them than art blogs who don’t. My point is that I don’t find unrealistic looking women attractive and I can’t be the only one. Remember when somebody made a realistic looking Barbie? There were a great number of men who said the realistic looking Barbie was hotter. I also know a bunch of guys who said they found the more realistic looking Lara Croft from the 2013 Tomb Raider game to be more attractive than the big boobed Lara Croft from the past. I’m saying that there’s a great number of people that find realistic looking women better looking than non realistic looking women." *And that's your opinion. *Seriously? Are you comparing Enid of all characters to fucking Lara Croft? "So really guys, would any of you say that canon Enid looks better than redesigned Enid? Would any of you say that redesigned Enid looks bad? Would any of you be so fucked up to say that the woman from Godyssey (who must have gotten her back broken by Bane at least 12 times) looks better than that Wonder Woman I showed you? I would guess many of you say no which leads me to my point (which is why I’ve been focusing mostly on aesthetic appeal in this post so far). It’s not necessary to draw women unrealistically to make them look beautiful. If drawing women realistically can make them still look attractive, then there’s no reason to draw them with these horribly unrealistic proportions. I mean I’m guessing that’s the only reason women are constantly drawn unrealistically. If you think that women aren’t attractive unless they’re drawn with unrealistic proportions then you are some sad individual." *Well, both actually look good imo. :) *Not. Every. Character. Has. To. Look. Realistic. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. "Though that brings me to another point which is do we really need to make everything “hot”. Like does that need to be the first priority when it comes to designing women? Maybe if thats the point of that character is to be sexy, but not for a teenage girl! I’m not against things being sexy, but does it have to frequent constant. Can’t our first priority with a female character is to make her design cool or interesting, instead of thinking about what will give us boners? We can do better than this guys! I think I’ll get more into this point in the next section." *Well, dare I say I like Enid's design then. Fight me, dickbag. OH FUCK THIS DUDE'S ONTO RED ACTION NOW. "When I saw this shot I out loud said “Really!? Really guys!?”. Like holy crap this is such a male gaze shot! Are you sure you don’t want to add more elements to the shot to bring attention to Red Action’s ass!?" *''RED'S. ASS. ISN'T. MEANT. TO. BE. THE. FOCUS. YOU. FUCKING. MORON.'' "I’m just imaging that women probably aren’t comfortable with these shots. Like guys, have you ever accidentally ran into over sexualized male fan art. Like the fan art has the guy wear skin tight pants and his penis is extremely huge and very detailed. I’ve accidentally ran into art like that, sometimes when I look at somebody’s reblog of my post (I’m interested what comments people put in the tags) and the very next post on their blog is one of those art pieces. Whenever I’ve seen art like that I’ve always been a little uncomfortable (and I’m a guy who is not bothered by seeing naked men). Now think about how awful it is that women have to deal with shit like that all the time, and not in hidden places like Tumblr blogs, but public places. Places like department store ads, tv commercials, and in this case Family television. Now I’m not one of those people who thinks we need to protect children from the human body. American does demonize the human body too much. It’s just that women seem to be told that their bodies will be watched and objectified from a early age, and that really sucks." *This paragraph gave me several forms of cancer, AIDS, a stroke, an acid reflux and a fucking aneurysm. YOU CAN'T BE THIS FUCKING STUPID! *NOT ALL GIRLS ARE UNCOMFORTED BY THIS STUFF! HELL, I'M FEMALE AND WHEN THAT SCENE WITH RED'S ASS SHOWED UP I DIDN'T GIVE A SALTY FUCKING SHIT. STOP GENERALIZING. "So like with the unrealistic body proportions, having ass shots is unnecessary. It makes women uncomfortable and guys don’t need it!" *'Just because it makes some women uncomfortable DOESN'T MEAN IT MAKES EVERY OTHER WOMAN EVER UNCOMFORTABLE! FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT!' *'"This outfit was a mistake". You gonna say the same thing about Rad, too? HE'S WEARING THE SAME CROP TOP AS ENID FOR FUCK'S SAKE.' *There's a huge double standard with the crits. They throw so much shade at Enid's design but Rad's design is basically the same, and nobody gives a shit. Wat. "Now as for Enid’s costume, it’s almost good. She just needs to wear a long shirt and it wouldn’t be that bad. I just think her current outfit is a mistake, not only because it’s exploitive, but also because it brings attention to how poorly designed her body is. I don’t even know why they bother showing off her stomach if they’re not going to give it any detailing. She doesn’t even have a naval!" *Lololololol *Really? Enid not having a navel is one of your biggest of concerns? XDDDDDD and im done. fuck this hellpost. im done bye merry christmas. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Pixel gets salty Category:Pixel Is Fucking Pissed - The Series